From Prodigy To Me
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: I haven't always been the creepy, emo/goth kid that I am today.  Everyone turns bad somewhere, right?  Everyone has that life changing person or event, I think.  Maybe that's just me.  I was quite the prodigy child, I really was.  A paper from Eli.
1. From Prodigy To Me

**So here is a paper "Eli" writes for English.**

Elijah Goldsworthy

Mrs. Dawes

October 19, 2010

What Made Me, Me.

**From Prodigy To Me**

I haven't always been the creepy, emo/goth kid that I am today. Everyone turns bad somewhere, right? Everyone has that life changing person or event, I think. Maybe that's just me. I was quite the prodigy child, I really was. Perfect grades through grade school and middle school, up until high school. It wasn't even school that was my down fall, nope.

I was just like my father, my sister the spitting image of our mother. I had the bubble lawn mower, I would follow him all around our yard until I thought the grass was cut. Dinner time though, was by far one of my favorites. I had my little grill, I stood proud next to my father mocking his every movement. I had everything a little boy could want. I loved pretending to build with him, he was my idol. Sophia, just a year and a half older than me had the typical girl side of our room; baby doll, kitchen set, laundry set, all the "typical" tools to preach to children what their gender roles are, it's horrible.

I was on the varsity basketball team from sixth grade to half way into freshman year. Freshman year. I can't say I will ever forget it. Night by night the memories engulf me with horror. It's my fault, why did she have to try and protect me? I had always been bullied for being scrawny, but her telling them off just made things start to get serious.

_Flashback_

_Mark shoves my sore body against a painted blue pole connected to the monkey bars. My head bounces off quickly. Justin's fist soars towards my face, I close my eyes tight, that's when I hear the scream._

'_You let him go, right now. Right now!" She demands. Is she really doing this right now? I ask my self over and over again._

"_Here comes big sister right now, too bad she has it coming to her, too." Mark spits in my face. I shake my head viciously, first to Mark and then to Sophia._

"_Go home, I'm fine," I scream, my voice hoarse and not helping my case._

"_And let them treat you like this, I'm not scared of them," she stomps a small, size six and a half foot down hard. _

"_Should have never had your big sister stick up for you, she's going to pay." Justin leans in spitting a mist of saliva in a veil over my face. _

"_Let her be," I say through clenched teeth. "She didn't do anything to you, Sophia, go!" I yell trying to convince her. The bar hits my head again, or should I say my head is bashed against the bar again. I can taste the metallic twinge to the blood in my mouth, as I feel more dripping from my chin. My knees are weakened and my legs shake. _

"_Hey stupid," Sophia yells to Justin, who looks. She bursts out laughing. "Even your attachment didn't look, and I thought he was the stupid one." She continues laughing, until Mark takes to her, running the few yards separating them, she tries to run but he tackles her to the ground. I fight against Justin, who is now pushing me tight to the pole._

"_She fucking bit me," Mark yells, causing Justin to drop me to the ground, he joins his partner and grabs her arms, pinning her to the ground. She yelps, I try to pull myself up using the pole. I walk as quickly as I can to get to her and save her, as I near her Justin lets her arms free. Mark is furiously tugging at her clothes, her shirt nearly off her. She fights back with her freed arms. He doesn't take a liking to the rapid pounding on his back. He lays a forearm across her throat._

"_Hit me again and I will kill you," he growls. Justin stands between my sister and myself. _

"_Let me go," she screeches as his hand is working quick at tearing her belt off. _

"_Shut up bitch," she screams in her face. She turns her face towards me, her left side of her face swollen and lightly coated in blood. He keeps an arm at her throat, his other starting to yank her jeans from her waist. In a final attempt she brings a knee to the side of his face, her face is struck with terror when she looks away from him. _

"_I love you," she says as he applies more pressure to her neck, her face starts turning more and more red._

"_No," I scream, trying desperately to get around Justin, who grabs me, forcing my arms to stay at my side. He faces me toward her, she will die if he doesn't let her go with in the next few seconds. "I love you too, Sophia." I say, tears flooding my eyes, streaming down my face. Her eyes, they scream panic, until they shut._

_End Flashback._

I shake myself from the day dream, my day-mare I guess. The vision is so clear it hurts just like is happening again. That's when my grades started to slip, after that went I was kicked off basketball, then everything went downhill. Julia broke up with me after I was kicked off basketball.

_Flashback._

"_Eli, can we talk for a little bit?" she whispers in my ear as I am sitting in against my locker, reading a comic book. _

"_Uhm, sure," I say standing up. She takes my hand and leads me out into the court yard of Westfield high. She pulls me down, next to her on a bench. School had just let out a little bit before hand, leaving most of the school empty. _

"_Eli, I don't think things are working out between us." she pauses, reading my look. Confusion rises in the pit of my stomach. I open my mouth to ask why, she places a pale, thin, index finger on my lips. "Don't make this harder than it already is for me, Eli. I love you, you know that, but you just don't care about anything anymore, Elijah. I know Sophia's death needed grieving time, but it's January, she died in September. I just can't be with someone who doesn't care. I'm sorry," she stands up choking on her last words to me, she rushes out. I assume to the front of the school, to get her bike to go home. I walk back to my locker, alone in the empty hallway. _

_I get my things from my locker, and head out to my dads car, where he is waiting to pick me up. Throwing my bag in the back, I slide into the front seat of his small Ford car. He asks about my day, I lie and say it went fine, when I am dying on the inside. I desperately just want to be in my room, alone. _

_When we finally make it home the phone is ringing, I answer._

"_Hello?" I say lightly into the phone. _

"_Eli, its Julia's dad, Joseph." he says sounding possible angry, great. She made me look like the bad guy in this, the dumped, that must be a first. "It's about Julia, actually," he sniffs. "Eli there was a car accident, Julia has passed away." he says, I hang the phone up instantly and walk to my room._

_End Flashback._

I used to wonder why I torture myself like this, by thinking about this over and over again, but now I just don't wonder about much of anything. Shortly after Julia passed away, my mother and father moved us here, hoping the new scene could fix me. New people, new shrink, new school, new house, new everything, they were wrong. There isn't anything to make me happy here, or so I though until this morning.

_Flashback._

_I pull slowly into the school lot, and two girls are fighting over something as I drive by. I hear a crunch and a pale girl with reddish brown hair has a face that that crunch was caused by me. I open the door and look under my hearse and see a flattened pair of glasses. I feel guilty, as I pick them up. _

"_I think they're dead," I say handing them to her._

"_It's ok, I uh- I don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery," she stutters nervously. Her words draw my attention to the eyes we are speaking of, they're a brilliant blue._

"_You have pretty eyes," I say before I realize. She smiles._

"_Thanks," she pauses. "I'll uh- see you around?" she says questioningly. I smirk._

"_Guess you will," I say getting back in and driving away. The first few classes went by a little quicker than they normally have been since I started here about a month ago. I walk into English and you make us writing partners for the semester, she hates is. Secretly, I love that she hates it.. You say my writing is "wordy." How am I to help her get over that, not exactly my area of expertise. _

"_We have a great partnership in the workings, like Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath," you exclaim excitedly._

"_Sylvia Plath killed herself," Clare says, short and serious, I let a scoff a short laugh. _

_End Flashback._

Now, I look forward to going to school each day, knowing that she can't stand me, makes my game more difficult. So what make me, me? My loved ones, Sophia and Julia, and now Clare.

**So, what did you think?**


	2. From Prodigy To Me 2

**So this is quite obnoxious, it won't show me how many hits this story has. It says zero, but it's clearly wrong, since there are a couple reviews, favorites, and alerts. Frustrating.**

**Anyway, I am working on another one-shot! Guess who! Do it! I'll tell you at the end of this part to From Prodigy To Me! **

Advisement, if I knew we had to do this, I wouldn't have written all of that. We handed them in a week ago and she tells us just yesterday. It's nice to let people know about little things, what makes me snap. Speaking of snapping, talking about these things makes me snap. Writing is easy, it doesn't demand to know more. Teachers on the other hand, do.

I debate my attendance for English. Clare and I have been getting along quite well lately, but I don't want to talk to Mrs. Dawes about this. Sighing, I walk through the door, just as the bell rings. I slide into my desk chair.

"Today we will continue our advisement meetings, where did we leave off?" Mrs. Dawes asks, Clare's hand goes up slowly, she seems nervous and has a sense of unwillingness about her, also. It intrigues me, greatly. I smirk and forget my own dilemma and focus on their conversation.

"So, Clare, it looks like we have a lot to talk about with this paper." Mrs. Dawes starts their meeting. Clare nods slowly, I can almost feel the sadness seeping free from her. I scan over the words of my book, not taking them in because I am focused on knowing what Clare is made of. Their meeting last only five minutes until Clare is walking quickly towards the door, tears in her eyes. I debate on going after her, wanting to know, to help, to hold.

"Elijah," Mrs. Dawes calls to me, I groan standing up. I stand at her desk and she points to the interrogation chair, I take a seat.

"Let's break this down paragraph by paragraph. First though, I want to start off by talking about the grade and the English class part to this assignment." she starts the meeting. I can handle the grade, and the skill to my writing, it's the actual words that I would rather not talk about.

"Ok," I say, nodding.

"Your grade is an A plus, I couldn't find any reason against it. The word flow is fantastic, you had a strong grasp of the assignment, and I loved the way you used flashbacks. Normally, I would ask if there was anything about the grade you would like to argue, but I don't think you have anything to argue." she laughs off lightly.

"No, I have to say I like the grade." I laugh nervously.

"Now, I think it is important that we have a talk about what you wrote about." she states, sliding the grade sheet from the top of a short pile, setting it down next to it, revealing my paper. "Let's start with the introduction. You say right here that 'Everyone turns bad somewhere,' Do you really believe that you are 'bad'?" she asks me.

"Well, I am certainly not who I used to be," I answer her.

"So that makes you bad? You have relatively good grades, I don't understand what is so bad." she says looking at me, staring actually.

"I get into fights, I always have to have the last retaliation, and I snap to easily." I say starting to get angry. I try to stuff it all down, but its hard.

"Alright, that is just who you are because of the things you mentioned, you are defensive. You have a right to be, it doesn't mean you are bad." she tried to help me understand. I nod, uncaring. "Ok, so about this first flashback,"

"No, no talking about this." I spit.

"Yes, Eli that is the point of this meeting." she says sternly.

"Then fuck you, this class, and this assignment," I push myself away from her desk.

"Mr. Goldsworthy," she says as I start to walk away.

"Can it," I yell, reaching my desk. After I have my school bag and the notebook off my bed, I storm out the door. I head to my locker, deciding that I needed to take the rest of the day off as little bit of personal time. I exchange my books for the things I will need to do homework. When I look down the hallway, checking for teachers, I see Clare sitting. She is down a ways, her knees pulled tight to her chest. I slam my locker still irritated with Mrs. Dawes, and turn to go her way. She looks up when I slam the locker, and continues to watch as I approach her.

"Meeting went as well as mine, I see," I say, smirking. She nods, pulling her knees closer, burying her face. "So, I'm about to ditch this place," I say trying to get her to talk.

"Have fun," she whispers lightly. I shake my head, giving up on her or just a second.

"Coming?" I ask, turning around hopefully. She cocks her head as if actually debating my offer. Seconds later she stands up, running the distance between us.

"Let's go," she makes eye contact with me for just a second before looking away, her face is a light pink, and her eyes are blood shot slightly. We walk in silence to my hearse, which she doesn't mention anything about, the silence continues as I drive to The Dot, hungry since I just skipped out on lunch.

"I meant what I said the other morning, you do have pretty eyes," She looks at me with a small smile. I stare right into her blue eyes, smirking to myself. "So, what happened that made you so upset?" I ask, hopeful.

"Here," she hands me her paper. The paper containing the most personal of my thoughts,. Hopefully hers holds the same.

**I think I will be mean and not tell you who the new one-shot is about. GUESS in a review or private message?**


	3. From Prodigy To Me 3

**Here is Clare's paper! Whooo!**

Clare Edwards

Mrs. Dawes

October 19, 2010

What Made Me, Me.

**A Compellation of Heartbreak **

Who am I? I don't really know, I guess. It isn't what I normally think about. I guess I know I'm not exactly being myself lately, but maybe this is the new me. I guess you could say that I am a compellation of heartbreak. With my home life, the breakup with K.C., or the viscous rumor someone I used to be so close to started to spread. Basically, I'm a mess.

My parents have always been there for me, aside from lately. They were the perfect married couple, they both have strong religious beliefs. Religion has always been a big part our lives, all four of us, well who knows what Darcy is into now. Anyway, back to my parents, they were great until Darcy left over the summer. They started fighting, a lot when school started, now its always. In fact, as I was writing my heading, my new English partner instant messaged me, asking if I had started. I told him I had just began, and he told me to use flashbacks as a more specific way to show the little things that have made me, I hate to admit it but it is a rather genius idea.

_Flashback_

_The ball falls through the hoop, everyone screams, including me. I run from my seat in the bleachers, making my way to K.C. _

"_K.C." Jenna squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck, he hugs her tight, spinning her around._

"_That's my name, don't wear it out," he says, smiling brightly. I can feel the excitement rushing from his body._

"_I want a hug and twirl too," I interject, "Or at least a kiss," I rise onto my toes as he leans closer, I expect his lips to land on my own when they hit my cheek. _

_End Flashback_

I suppose that's when my heart started to crack, or at least when I knew something bad was about to happed with K.C. and I.

_Flashback_

_K.C. and I walk with Jenna outside we were all working the carwash, Jenna told us her brother was bringing his truck after he was mudding all weekend. She asks about his family, and he tenses up a bit so I mention that he has me, but he reacts differently than I had hoped for him to. He just smiled lightly, I had hoped for a hug, kiss, something. _

_She explains what "mudding" exactly is, then invites K.C. His smile widens, mine dies. We reach a big pick-up truck covered in mud, so much I can't tell the actual color. _

"_Kyle, uh, these are my friends Clare and K.C." Jenna smiles and point to us, introducing us to her big brother, Kyle._

"_Oh,, you're K.C., the man, the legend. Mucho chatter about you in our house lately," he says innocently,_

"_Shut up, Kyle." she says through clenched teeth, cheeks turning red with embarrassment, yet the cheerleader smile never dissolves. Coach Carson pulls up with a woman, and gives the basketball team their team jackets, which K.C. couldn't afford. He turns to Jenna and I, grabbing a sudsy sponge and flings soapy water at me, then Jenna and I retaliate. K.C. turns to me, joking with some soap on his face, as I go to wipe it off, she sprays him with a hose, dragging his attention from me, until I confront him. We argue a bit, then she once again drags his away by "Losing a contact". They are both crouched down looking for it when I take a stand._

"_Jenna, your butt-crack is showing." I say, loud enough for the area around us to hear._

_Later the same evening._

_I answer the door and see K.C. standing there._

"_What are you doing here," I ask curiously._

"_Just tell me what happened at the carwash," he counters._

"_You really don't know," I step out side, crossing my arms, then facing him._

"_We were all having fun, then you just lost your mind," he pauses, "What's up with you," he asks, sounding honestly concerned with me. _

"_Jenna's trying to edge me out, and you're letting her," I say softly, pushing the pain aside. He steps forward, but not much. _

"_Clare, no one is edging anyone out, I am allowed to be friends with other girls, you know," I feel as if I could cry, right now. _

"_And flirt with them too!" I exclaim, I walk to the steps and sit down, putting my head in my hands. He sits down beside me._

"_You know, coach thinks its normal to look at other girls." he says trying to be sincere and honest, I don't buy into it._

"_Really, do you do everything the coach says?" I say starting to overcome the upset feeling turning to into anger. _

"_No, but we just make each other mad," he says countering me._

"_What do you mean?" I ask feeling defeated, shaking my head slightly. _

"_If we can't be happy maybe we shouldn't be together." he states._

"_So we're breaking up?" I ask, dumbfounded, yet I had a feeling it was coming._

"_Yeah, I guess we are," I look away, "I'm sorry,"_

_End Flashback._

I think this was my first, real, heartbreak. Not only did it hurt, but it changed me. The next bug thing that changed me was when Jenna started a rumor that I got breast implants, when I really had laser eye surgery. We had a short chat in the gym one afternoon, which I also played a big part of who I am. Seeing the person who causes my first heartbreak squirm, put some of my broken pieced back together. Yesterday was only a day ago, but I feel like a whole different person.

_Flashback._

_I'm talking with Alli, and I see the culprit, alone. I unzip my pink hoodie and approach her, smiling._

"_Hey, Jenna, notice anything?" I ask cheerfully, trying not to laugh._

"_So, its true, you went through with the surgery," her eyes bug our, as she nods, shocked._

"_Yeah, I kept hearing some crazy rumor about that," I say acting like I'm brushing it off calmly._

"_Obviously it's not a rumor,: she says with attitude. "I always thought more highly of you, you know?" she continues to sound like an idiot to my ears._

"_And that's changed," I play along acting shocked._

"_It's desperate, it's slutty, and I'm starting to think that it's all a part of some crazy plan to get K.C. back." she starts to get defensive, I laugh, receiving a look from her. _

"_Wow," I laugh, "You are so insecure,"_

"_I'm not the one who got a boob job," she counters me. _

"_Neither am I, Jenna," I pull the socks that I previously stuffed in my bra out, ' I got laser eye surgery, see no glasses,"_

"_Oh," she says, looking ridiculously embarrassed. _

"_Uh-huh." I laugh lightly._

"_Opps?" she says questioningly._

"_If I wanted K.C. back, I wouldn't need fake boobs to get him," I turn away, making sure I smile at K.C. before walking away._

_End Flashback._

Finally my parents are the final leg of who I am, for now at least, I think I will just describe it. Just a bit ago more fighting started, they walk in on me as I was starting to write this paper, just after Eli let me go to do this. I am not sure what they were fighting about, but they were. I know inside their marriage won't last, but I am entitled to me hope.

_So, this is who I am. I am not just me, but I am a part of everyone else._


	4. From Prodigy To Me 4

**I am just on a writing role today,**

**First a four page chapter to the third part to Hearse Boy and Church Girl.**

**Now this?**

I finish reading her paper, and it seems that she might just be over her writers block. The paper is magnificent, it was personal. Personal, exactly what Mrs. Dawes expected of the assignment, get as many people to spill their inner most feelings to her. Who does she think she is, a counselor? I look over her paper to read her response. She wears a mask of horror, I know I shouldn't have given her my paper to read.

"I think this partner ship could work," she mutters, her face tear stricken. We stand in front of the school, where many teachers, or Principal Simpson could be watching.

"Let's get away from here before we both get in trouble," I suggest, scanning the parking lot for where I parked my hearse this morning. "Come one, I parked this way," I walk off towards Morty. What will Clare think of me driving a hearse? I manually unlock the passengers side door and open it for her.

"Uhm, a hearse?" she asks me. I nervously smirk at her. She looks around before getting in. Is she embarrassed to be seen getting into a hearse? I get in the drivers seat and peel out of the parking lot, driving a bit crazy, needing to get away from the scene that happened minutes ago in the English room. I pull over and park alongside the curb a few miles from the school.

"I need a walk in some fresh air, but if you don't want to we could go somewhere else," I offer, walking out front of the hearse, stuffing my keys into my blazer pocket.

"A walk sounds refreshing after English today," she says sniffing a little. I'm not sure what to do if she starts to actually cry.

"What made you snap?" I ask taking a step toward her.

"Talking about my home life right now, its just upsetting, I guess." she says taking in the surrounding, staring down a narrow pathway.

"Talking about anything I wrote in that paper, well it just doesn't happen." I admit to her, she takes a step closer to me as we start our adventure down the path.

"I guess I see why, they were quite traumatic," she says, nervously. My heart rate accelerates, and the world starts to spin around me. I know this feeling, since it happens more often than when I was younger, but it happened then too. The ground rushes towards me, hitting me hard. I cross my arms over my chest, bending and pulling my knee closer to me. I inhale deeply, exhaling sharply, eyes snapped shut. I can feel myself quivering, when something warm touches my face. I open my eyes and see Clare, panicked.

"Eli," she says in a terrified voice. I try to answer, but just keep forcing myself to breathe steadily. Her fingers comb their way through my hair softly, over and over again. Its calming, and my breathing becomes less stressed. My muscles loosen up a bit and I pull myself to a sitting position, my knees still bent towards my chest. Clare scoots closer to me and rubs my back as I breathe heavily still, I feel as if my heart with leave my chest at any moment. You think I would be used to the overpowering panic attacks, but they are always different.

"Are you ok?" she whispers still rubbing my back. I nod my head, and she wraps both arms around me, comfortingly. "What happened?" she whispers removing her arms from around my torso. She sits with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at her ankles, arms supporting her from behind. I turn my body slowly to face her straight on.

"It was a panic attack, I used to have them a lot after the things in that paper happened, they slowed down and got less extreme," I pause trying to understand why she cared. "I've had two already this week, I stopped taking the pills they prescribed to me because they made me sick." I hold my hands out in front of me and look down at them they still shake, and my heart is still racing.

"Maybe you should talk to another doctor about finding something that wont make you sick, that was terrifying for me, I can only imagine how you feel. You are shaking like crazy and I could feel how fast your heart was beating that can't be good for you." she say touching one of my shaking hands.

"I know I should, but I haven't told my parents that they are back, I mean they know how messed up I am, but I have been settling in here, and doing something better than nothing, I don't want them to try and move me again." I confess a bit of my most personal information to a girl I hardly know, but feel like I have known for a lifetime.

**So what do you guys think about the instant connection between the two of them?**


	5. From Prodigy To Me 5

**Ok so I have been into these stories more and more lately. So I have had them in mind, the more I think the more I write : )**

I look into the doorway and see Mrs. Dawes sitting at her desk, reading a book. The classroom is beginning to fill with the students in my class, one in particular sitting in the desk directly behind my own. I hesitate, but enter anyway. The bell rings out as I slide into my desk, connecting eyes with Clare just before. 

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'll see you after class." Mrs. Dawes says. I nod, not looking her in her eyes, already knowing what they say. She starts her lesson for the day and it hasn't been ten minutes and I am already done listening to her. I start to scribble things out on paper, a note. I haven't written a note in ages, not since Julia died, she loved little notes saying anything. I need to apologize for what happened two day ago, I know I already explained myself but for some reason I feel bad. 

I write a few sentences then I hate how it sounds, so I cross it out. It sounds obsessive and creepy. I try again, but after three lines, I tear the paper up into small pieces. I pull out a new one and stare at the paper, the ticking of the clock is irritating but I ignore it. I start to frustrate myself with this little note apologizing, something so simple but so difficult. Just as I am about to give up, a finger taps my shoulder. I look over my right shoulder and see a small slip of paper in Clare's fingers. I take it from her, I unfold it and see a short note addressed to myself. 

_Eli- I had a good time talking to you. I felt nice having someone to talk about things. My mom wasn't so happy about me ditching the rest of the day, but the smile she got to see for the first time in week seemingly made up for it. I know our problems are far from the same, but I felt like you understood. We should hang out again sometime, maybe? -Clare (Text or call sometime? 123-456-7890)_

I smile, she gave me her number, I don't risk loosing it, so I scribble it down on my hand. Suddenly it all seems so easy to me, but wrong in a way. I feel like I'm cheating on Julia, even though we broke up. I know she was hurting when she left after breaking up with me, I would have changed for her. I would have changed for her if she hadn't been in that accident. If she hadn't died.

_Clare- I had a good time too. I know what you mean about understanding each other. Maybe we could do something later or tomorrow? Whenever, I'm almost always free. My parents would be glad to have me out of the house with someone, doing something other than nothing. I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about things, I don't mind listening. Sorry about the panic attack thing, again. -Eli_

I toss it carefully onto the desk behind me. I hear it unfold, and look up to see Mrs. Dawes looking right at us. Her faces wears disappointment as she strides down the aisle of desks towards us.

"Miss. Edwards, I'll gladly take that off your hands for you." she says, everyone in the room has turned to stare at Clare, she cheeks flush a light rose color. 

"Sorry," she places the paper into the palm of the teachers hand. A slight chant has broken out around us, "Read it, read it," it says. I groan, turning to face the front of the room brushing my hands over my face, shaking my head lightly. "I expect you to be joining Mr. Goldsworthy after class." she says crisply before walking back to the front, I look back and mouth "sorry" to Clare who shrugs her shoulders, rolling her eyes. When I look back at Mrs. Dawes she is reading over the note. I steal a glance who looks confused. As far as he knows Clare hates me, since I haven't talked to him at all since right before my little outburst the other day. 

The rest of the class drags on, even though its only twenty minutes. When the bell rings I stay seated, as does Clare. After the rest of the class has moved on with their lives, Mrs. Dawes summons us up to the front of the room. 

"Elijah, I hate to do this to anyone, but I have to give you detention for your outburst the other day, it was uncalled for and broke more codes than I can count." she speaks to me, ignoring Clare's presence, right next to me. "Now, for the both of you since you both seem to love writing so much, I was an extra paper about your happiest memory, tomorrow." she sentences us.

"Yes, Mrs. Dawes," we say in unison, we look at each other. Clare holds in a giggle. 

"Go catch your busses, and be in class on time on Monday." she dismisses us, we walk out the door and Clare laughs lightly. I roll my eyes, smirking, at her. 

"Where were you yesterday?" she asks as we walk towards the lockers, hers I'm assuming since I don't have to go to mine. 

"Told my parents I needed a personal day," I confess. "I needed time to recuperate from the incident. The panic attack and the paper outburst, they don't ask many questions."

"Oh, well she could have done worse than detention, right?" she asks sounding so innocent. We stop in front of a locker, I assume hers. 

"Probably, she could have suspended me, I think." I say, unsure. Clare opens her locker and grabs a backpack stuffing it full of notebooks and binders. 

"Well, I'm glad she didn't suspend you," she says shutting her locker with a smile. We start walking to the door.

"Me too, what would you have done without me for a few whole days," I put a hand on my chest, speaking in my second language, sarcasm. 

"You and your modesty? I night have just died," she spits back. I grip onto my shirt tightly.

"Ouch, you don't even know me." I play like I am deeply hurt and offended. She smiles, giggling enough to make her shoulders roll a bit.

"I've got a pretty good idea of who you are," she says walking away from me towards the lined up busses with open doors. I shake my head, unable to hide the smirk on my mouth.

**So what are you all thinking about:**

**This story?**

**Eli and Clare?**

**Degrassi being done until February?**


	6. NEW EPISODE

Sorry, I hope this doesn't upset you.

I just wanted to say that I have put up a site that you can talk about Degrassi.

The site is http:/ www. nightstalkerswritingcorner .webs. com

Check it out!


	7. Soorrry

I'm sorry. I'm really not into any of these stories anymore, I've tried to get back into them but even the show hasn't been keeping my interest up as much as it used to. Maybe I'm distracted, scratch that, I am distracted. I have too much going on, I'm starting a new job and ive got some personal issues that are easier for me to write about.

If you don't completely hate me, and enjoy my writing please join my newest website where I am just putting things that I have written and things I am working on now.

I will put the link on my profile.

It would really mean a lot to me to hear from some of you guys/

Your feedback is what has encouraged me to share what I write.

Well, let me know what you are doing?

Thank you, guys, so much for everything.


End file.
